cladunx2thisisafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tef2k
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Cladun x2: This is a Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley I'll soon be swamped with college so don't expect much of me. As long as everyone keeps the same template (with simple copy and pasting) everything should be fine. -- Apologies from Aritz R. Melián My apologies, I uploaded an image titled with the default name (ICON0.png), sorry, I noticed it too late, could you please erase it? Sorry for the trouble. I thought you were going to make all the other pages like the Character Pack one? I found out that I wanted it like that after all. - Zahlzeit --'corey mcmahon ' hi i was wondering if i could get anyone tochange a bar eit file from japan to usa i do not know how to do it this is a colab that has adol on it i really hope someone could help me with this http://nippon1.jp/consumer/classicdungeon_x2/news/collabo03.html Yeah I understand. I'm the same with school. - Zahlzeit Hey that site you used for the Black/White Theme. Is it possible to put in midi music/songs on it and get the Coding for it? Cause the coding your using is version from the one Im using and I wondering if that has to do with how it sounds. Like if I was to take my Guiles Theme and used what your using would it come out sound better then what I used?LotoPhoenixLord 04:26, September 12, 2011 (UTC)LotoPhoenixLord OK thanks. Cause the "3ML Editor" ( Thats whats it called) That Im using Gets the Songs sounding like the should. But Im not should if this is the right Term to use for it but They sound like 8Bit gone Monotone IE boring with no life in it. Hell Your Bloody Tears has life in it. If I was to make it and post on here. then I dont think it would sound the same. Yea that is the one thing I hate about this game/Music of choice. you only get 5 Parts/tracks. And mostly ALL the good songs we would like to have has like 7 to 16 tracks. And thanks and Sure I'll wait. Take you time. --LotoPhoenixLord Hmm this is just like mine but Updated and no Werid looking A's or E's or K's or japanese characters. I though you use that is on that one site with only 3 Parts on it. --LotoPhoenixLord Hey Question. This Guy on FAQ. Would like to know it he can make a Page or 2 on here with a Gear/Title/Fame list. Would this be cool with you if he did this? --LotoPhoenixLord Ah thats another thing I was wondering. Combine Tracks how can that work if you limited to about 56 characters on one line. and like 4099 or so Character on one Track Sheet?LotoPhoenixLord 21:35, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok I got you now on the Tracks. But Like you said The M#'s lines cant go pass 55 Character. So in that Case say it does go over 55 Characters What should you do if that was to happen Cause I notice in 3ML Editor. Some M# are repeated... And About that question About that one guy. Would you be cool if he Added a Page or two on here with the List of Gears's/ Titles/ Fame,ect? Hes Asking if he can on FAQ so Im kinda asking for him here. and I See your Thing saids Founder so I dont know if that mean your the founder of the Wiki Site. Or Just This Wiki for the game.LotoPhoenixLord 22:01, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok. And here the Link to FAQ of the Guy that wants to add Pages on here. (Not sure if you mean ask someone higher up then you. or ask the Requesting Person) http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/617226-cladun-x2/60303543 Oh I think I get what your Saying. Say I get Track one with a Legth of hmm 100 Characters on it. Cladun can only Fit 55 Characters on one line. So all I would have to do is Put the last 45 Characters into another Track As long as all of it Fits in there Right?LotoPhoenixLord 23:00, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Do you have a personal character that you use? I think putting both of our character sprites on the front page would be a lot better than the banner we have right now. - Zahlzeit I mean moreso a character that is "you". - Zahlzeit Kinda need help with the Music edit Adding thing. I tryed to do what you said. But for some reason it did not look right and it took me to all my files I have made. and not just that One file. So I tryed it again but this time it does the same thing but does not make a shortcut on the top of the page. I need a reminder. Im doing Final Fantasy 7 "Fight On" ( Or I guess with was change to "Still More Fighting" ) And Ways Its 2/3 tracks Track one is only one line long being T120r8t170. Track 2 s 136 line long. And has 3967 Characters long in it. Enough to make the first two of the 3 tracks. But The Problem lies in Track 3 its again 136 Line long and has 4903 characters Each track can only hold up to 4096 characters. So what can I do to get all the other Notes that do not fit it? Would it be a lost Cause, Or would I be able to put in another track but would have to enter in .....# of lines to match the last track so it will play at ...point and not at the same time with the others. By this I mean If Im end at line 100. In another track would I have to enter in 100 times nothing and on line 101 enter in whats notes/Characters I have not used yet?LotoPhoenixLord 16:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Fine enough. Upload it and give it to me and I'll blow it up (size wise) and put it on the character page. Zahlzeit 16:59, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks. Not I give this about 5 or some days before I get done with it. ( Got to play the game too cant do nothing buts edits forever lol.LotoPhoenixLord 01:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I saw you post on the Admins Talk page. Well English is my first languge. But Im not very good in talking to other and everything I say get taken the wrong way or I just easyly say something thats just confusing as hell. But I was Born in Germany raise in Germany. But is also a Army Brat thanks to my mother becomeing a German US Army person. Then there that Im mildy retarded at time. So If there anything I say on here that Edited by Admin's or head people. Then Im sorry I really need to learn to think first then say whatever first. But what was going on is. That comment that was Edited. The User that made that page was the one that I ask you about him making a page on here. And I was saiding basicly that I dont see why not to have his Page ( I was ok with him having his Page to have the Titles and everything in the game posted on here.) Then I see the Admin Edit it for some reason So I dont know what was going on. After some time I just took it he was bored and Tryed to type all that just for kicks. Sorry about that. I wasn't trolling, misconstructing (is the word I believe you had typoed?), or misunderstanding things. I was just converting his comment completely into Old English (last into horribly constructed pirate lingo) and nothing more. This being just because he was the first comment I saw at that moment. I would've done the same to you if that were the case. If you had misunderstood me and thought I had malicious intentions because of the block message I actually just blocked him for 5 minutes from editting with a non serious message attached of the same nature of the editting and then lifted it and editted the message again, removing the block message, since it wouldn't make sense to other readers afterwards. I am quite sadden that you redacted the comments though, I thought they were of good wit. Zahlzeit 03:24, September 17, 2011 (UTC) By the way I still need what you consider to be your avatar in ClaDun because I really want to replace the current banner. For example, mine is the one on my Conversion page. Zahlzeit 15:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Do you not use a character when you dungeon crawl or something? Zahlzeit 17:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh. You could've just uploaded the default characters as is. If not then upload Neku in a screenshot again but don't resize it. Preferably take the screenshot inside of the residence hall in the grey mat. ..And not sliding and no smoke. Sorry. Also curiously why is your screenshot so washed out more than usual? Zahlzeit 18:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. Looks better now, I'll change the front page soon then. Oh and if you want you can upload Loto's Azure Kite for him. I was going to do it and still am but I'm working on this and improving my BlackRose Xth edit. Zahlzeit 19:21, September 17, 2011 (UTC) That's fine, he seems competent enough. Zahlzeit 22:40, September 27, 2011 (UTC) "An admin? I don't really know what i can do besides posting edits. So what i need to do is to manage this wikia until you have free time to be back?" - Betafalx "Okay. I'll try my best in maintaining the wiki. After all it is temporary, i wouldn't want to be a permanent admin @.@." - Betafalx Did you make it so "$wgUseSiteJs = false;" is "true" instead of "false" in the Localsettings.php file? I'll try figuring things out. Alright then. I think I have a better idea of how to make the page less huge but I'm feeling kind of lazy. I think only you have a problem really since you're usually on the mobile version it seems like--I tried it out myself and thought it was shit compared to browsing the site on the computer. Zahlzeit 01:27, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I quite honestly don't have a problem with the page at all. Plus if you need a specific character there's the index. Well time to wait for that support request anyway. Zahlzeit 02:01, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Wait a second, you were a /v/irgin this whole time? Zahlzeit 02:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I googled you out of curiosity and found your profile on the /v/ recommends wiki. Zahlzeit 17:12, October 10, 2011 (UTC)